


in an attempt to be yours

by syringe



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Cute, Fluff, Incest, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Short & Sweet, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love, sort of voyeuristic but you know me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syringe/pseuds/syringe
Summary: Elena had been so busy trying to decide, she never realized that there were no options for her to choose from.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore & Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore (one sided)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	in an attempt to be yours

**Author's Note:**

> my first T-rated fic! woo hoo! honestly, this was written out of pure self-indulgence. ☆ **_fair warning that this does contain sibling incest which i do not promote._** ☆ please don't fuck your brother!
> 
> takes place in the novel universe.

Heads were turning all over Robert E. Lee High this morning, and for once, Elena’s was no exception. The flashy red Porche that they all knew to be Stefan’s rolled into the driveway like normal, but the man that stepped out of its doors looked almost foreign. 

Her classmates cooed and giggled next to her while Elena frowned in confusion at the sight of her boyfriend. He was dressed from head to toe in jet black, sleek and sophisticated as he practically glided towards the building. If it weren’t for that head of fluffy curls she loved so much, Elena would have thought it was Damon who’d just walked through the doors instead. He’d almost missed her as he passed through with his sunglasses still on, indifferent until Elena reached out and grabbed his arm around the elbow. The leather of his jacket felt alien under her fingers in contrast to the soft sweaters he normally wore. 

He made a soft noise of surprise at the disruption, taking his shades off as he turned to face her. “Elena!” he exclaimed, green eyes widening.

“Stefan,” she said, her gaze thoughtful, “What are _you_ up to?”

He blinked at her, then averted his gaze, “Nothing. What’s the matter?”

“Well, for starters you look like a greaser!” she said, “Not that that’s a bad thing.” Her tone mellowed out, leaning more towards the sultry side. Stefan cracked a grin in an attempt to match her energy.

“In that case, I think it’s safe to say that my plan seems to be working,” he told her, pulling her in for a brief hug.

That had rendered her giddy, and she hadn’t gone to question Stefan’s sudden change in wardrobe any further.

*

“Is that my little brother I see down there?” 

Stefan didn’t bother to suppress his groan at the comment as Damon sauntered down the steps of the boarding house to where he sat with Elena. The resemblance was uncanny now, with the two brothers staring eachother down from opposite sides of the same room, both dressed in clothes so tight they may as well have been nude. Elena toyed with the soda can in her hands, uncomfortable in the tension between the two of them. Especially now that she knew she was the source of it.

“Need to get your eyes checked so soon big brother? I heard even vampires start to get senile at a certain age.”

 _Stefan?_ she wondered, whirling ‘round to face him so fast that her hair got caught in her lipgloss. He looked triumphant, miles apart from his brother, who no longer seemed to be in the mood to tease if his scowl was anything to go by. It was rare for Stefan to actually try and shoot back at his brother as opposed to sitting there sullenly until he saw himself out.

“Elena,” Damon said, switching gears as he strolled towards her instead. His expression turned suggestive as Elena bristled, strengthening her resolve against him in her head. There was no way she was letting him get to her, no matter how attracted he was to her. She was Stefan’s, and Stefan was hers. She refused to let him lose that bond to his asshole brother of all people.

“Damon,” she returned neutrally, the pressure of Stefan’s arm behind her back grounding her as she kept her eyes on Damon’s dark ones. He smirked. _Leave us alone_ , she wanted to say, but this was his home as much as it was Stefan’s, so she waited for him to deliver the first jab.

Except it never came. “You look good,” he said simply, then levelled a look at her boyfriend before leaving. She watched him leave, flushed and flabbergasted at the strange teasing and pulled a face, turning towards Stefan. But he wasn’t looking at her; his green gaze stayed in the spot previously occupied by the other vampire, lips pressed together in a thin line.

*

“Aren’t you gonna write about it in your little diary?” Damon jeered next to her in the driver’s seat. She’d have berated him for the comment if she weren’t so shaken up by their latest encounter: the mangled corpse of a man lying so terrifyingly close to the school grounds. Stefan had fought tooth and nail to keep from being driven home in his brother’s car, but Elena had known Damon meant well this time. He just wanted to make sure she was alright.

“I don’t write in diaries,” came the indignant response. Stefan sat in the backseat with his arms crossed, eyes locked with Damon’s in the rearview mirror. _Of course, they were journals_. “I’m not a fucking girl, Damon,” he continued, averting his eyes to look out the window. Elena craned her head round to look at him, surprised.

“Come off it, Stef. You don’t have to act all cool for me,” the elder teased. “You’re always gonna be the baby brother anyway.”

In the backseat, Stefan grit his teeth in frustration.

*

“Stefan…” Elena addressed once she’d realized something was wrong. He grunted in acknowledgement, pulling a grimace as the foul concoction of liquor and animal blood hit his tongue.

He’d changed so much these past few weeks, so much that it was rapidly becoming more concerning than it had ever been amusing. She crept closer to cup his cheek in her palm, watching his face intently as he raised his eyes to look at her. 

“You know you don’t have to change, don’t you?” she asked gently, “I love you the way you are.”

He gave her a half-hearted smile and placed his own hand gingerly on top of hers.

“I know.”

*

It all began to make sense when she’d begun to sneak around, digging her fingers into unbroken soil and sticking her nose in business she wished she’d never borne witness to, once the curiosity had been settled.

“ _Fuck you_!” Stefan shouted from within the boarding house, the open window helping Elena out in her quest to find out what exactly it was that had been troubling Stefan so badly this past month. 

“Why are you—” the crash of something solid hitting the wall interrupted Damon mid-sentence, “ _fuck_ , what is the matter with you!”

“Aside from the fact that you’re always trying to get in _her_ pants, you mean?” he bellowed in response. Elena’s eyes widened, and she took a careful peek through the window to watch as he lunged at his brother in a fit of jealousy. Damon swore, blocking the attack with minimum effort and grasping his wrists tight in both palms. 

Stefan struggled for a bit, curls coming loose with perspiration from the slicked back style he’d taken up as a part of his recent transformation. After a while, he sagged in defeat, hanging his head low as Damon fixed him with a glare.

Elena wished she could interfere. The last thing she wanted was for the two brothers to have yet another falling out, this time spurred on by her. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes as she watched Damon bend down while Stefan craned his neck up once again.

“What’s wrong with me?” he asked him brokenly. “I’ve tried everything I can. I’ve tried to _be_ you, Damon. Do you know how bad alcohol tastes with deer’s blood?”

Elena’s heart ached for him. She wished she could have walked into that room right then. She would take him into her arms and plant tender kisses on his brow. _I love you, Stefan. I choose_ you _. I’m_ yours _, not Damon’s._ Yours.

“Tell me, Damon,” he continued, boring into him with his blazing green gaze, “what do I have to do to get you to stop looking at me like I’m your dorky little brother?” 

If she hadn’t known any better, Elena would have thought her tears had frozen on their way down her cheeks along with her.

“Stef,” Damon said with a teasing smile, “Why would you ever want that?”

“You know exactly why,” Stefan grit his teeth as Damon kneeled in front of him, “You’re always babying me. Underestimating me. Handling me with kid gloves like I wasn’t born just three years after you were.”

“So you went and turned yourself into a mini-me?” Damon smirked, creeping closer to him, “‘Cause you wanted attention?”

“That’s not what I want!” Stefan shouted, seemingly on the verge of tears himself as he tried to get his point across to him, “That’s not it…”

“What is it, then?” Damon dropped the smirk, as well as his wrists. Instead, he cupped his brother’s face between his palms, “Tell me.”

“You already know,” he squeezed his eyes shut in mortification while Damon caressed his cheeks with his thumbs, slow and gentle.

“In that case, your efforts were worthless.”

Stefan finally let the tears fall. They rolled down his cheeks, under Damon’s thumbs where he wiped them away with care.

“I love my dorky little brother,” he told him, and Stefan’s eyes shot open in astonishment, lashes crystalline with tears, “And I miss him right now, so I suggest you bring him back before I punt your ass across the room for real this time.”

Elena watched, speechless as Stefan threw himself at Damon, flinging his arms around his shoulders and pressing his hot mouth to his brother’s lips. Watched as Damon reacted, not repulsed in the slightest, but welcoming while Elena struggled to keep the bile down her throat.

They shared the same cleft chin, the same straight nose, the same _blood_ , all pressed up against eachother as they swapped open mouthed kisses. Stefan made noises sweeter than she’d ever been able to elicit from his mouth as Damon kissed his lips once, twice, a dozen times more. Sucked his tongue. Bit his mouth red.

“You’ll always be my baby brother, Stef,” he reiterated as the younger panted against his chest. Damon pressed a kiss into his curly hair just as Elena fled the scene, heart in her throat. “Always, always.”

*

The next day, Stefan was seen stepping out of his Porche wearing a soft beige sweater and a smile on his face. Elena stood in her usual spot, but her face was cold as stone.

_CLOSE_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please do let me know if you liked it, comments make me so happy! (｡♥‿♥｡)


End file.
